


In The Closet

by thesoundofnat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s them!” he hissed, and before either of them could think James had shoved the trunk back under Sirius’ bed, grabbed Peter by the shirt and dragged him toward an empty closet in the room. They managed to hide just before the door to the dormitory opened.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to hide!” Peter whispered furiously at him. “This is our room too!”</p>
<p>James mentally facepalmed. “Well, it’s too late to emerge now! How are we going to explain this? I just hope I didn’t leave anything on the floor.”</p>
<p>(Or, James notices that Sirius is keeping something from him and decides to find out what it is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Closet

James was certain that Sirius was keeping something from him. He was acting very strange lately; coming into the common room just before curfew, being the last one to go to bed, constantly disappearing between classes. James wouldn’t be so suspicious if only Sirius would give him a hint.

“You’re planning a big prank, aren’t you?” But Sirius never told him, so James couldn’t just let it be.

Therefore he recruited Peter and broke one of the few rules he had for himself: he went through Sirius’ stuff.

He wasn’t proud of it, but if Sirius was going to act so mysterious he’d have to deal with the consequences. Peter seemed to feel even more guilty than he did, constantly jumping whenever he heard someone walking up the stairs toward the dormitories.

“James, maybe we shouldn’t,” he whimpered for the tenth time, as if James hadn’t already poked his head into Sirius’ trunk.

“Look, just keep watching the door and I’ll do the rest. If we get caught I’ll take the blame, all right?”

His words didn’t seem to reassure Peter at all, for he continued squirming uncomfortably while James nosed around.

“There has to be some sort of evidence of what he’s planning,” James muttered, holding up a pair of folded socks. “Padfoot never fold his clothes.”

Peter glanced at him. “Those are Remus’.”

“Oh.” James threw them back into the trunk. “I’m guessing these are Remus’ too?” He showed Peter the folded pants, getting a nod in return. “Am I even looking in the right trunk?”

When he didn’t get a reply he looked back at Peter only to see the color disappear from his face.

“It’s them!” he hissed, and before either of them could think James had shoved the trunk back under Sirius’ bed, grabbed Peter by the shirt and dragged him toward an empty closet in the room. They managed to hide just before the door to the dormitory opened.

“We don’t have to hide!” Peter whispered furiously at him. “This is our room too!”

James mentally facepalmed. “Well, it’s too late to emerge now! How are we going to explain this? I just hope I didn’t leave anything on the floor.”

How Sirius and Remus hadn’t heard their exchange was beyond them both. Through a crack in the closet door they could see Sirius fall onto his bed, Remus lingering next to it.

“Alone at last,” Sirius said, grinning almost smugly.

Remus snorted. “Because we haven’t been alone at all today.”

Sirius pointed a finger at him. “Broom cupboards and empty classrooms don’t count.”

James and Peter looked at each other in confusion. “What is he talking about?” Peter mouthed. James could only shrug.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Sirius asked.

Remus glanced at the door. “Where are James and Peter?”

“No idea. I couldn’t see them in the common room.”

“What if they walk in?”

“I’m not asking you to go all in, you know. We can easily cover it up if they suddenly appear.”

Remus seemed to be pondering over his words, and James felt even more confused than before. Was Remus in on the prank?

The closet was uncomfortably small, and Peter was literally breathing down his neck. James hoped that whatever they were about to do wouldn’t take long.

Remus, at long last, lay down on the bed next to Sirius, turning his back to the closet in order to face him. Sirius’ hand found his waist.

“How long are we going to keep this from them?” Remus mumbled.

Sirius hummed. “I dunno. I think James suspects something. He’s been keeping an awfully close watch on me lately.”

“You still manage to sneak off, though.”

“Yeah, well.” James caught sight of the smirk on his face. “He gets pretty preoccupied when Evans is around.”

James felt his face heat up, and he glared at Peter when he heard his quiet snicker.

Remus chuckled. “Still, we can’t keep them in the dark forever.”

Sirius started rubbing small circles on Remus’ side with his thumb. “I guess I just want to make sure they won’t make this a big deal.”

James wanted nothing more than to burst out there and force them to tell him what was going on, but he stayed put. He hadn’t noticed the realization that had hit Peter.

“They’ll support us,” Remus said, scooting slightly closer to Sirius. James was so curious now that he didn’t find the proximity out of the ordinary.

Sirius sighed. “I know, I just… Sneaking around makes it all a bit more exciting, don’t you think? We’ve got no audience, no expectations. We can just be us.”

Remus placed a hand on Sirius’ cheek. “We can sneak around once they find out as well. I doubt they’ll leave us alone for one second. We’re going to have to avoid them.”

Sirius barked out a laugh. “True.” He leaned in, their foreheads touching - or at least it looked like they were from where James was standing. “Hopefully the excitement will last.”

“It will.”

Either James’ eyes were deceiving him or Sirius and Remus were actually snogging right now. He stared in disbelief, then turned to Peter with wide eyes. He was deliberately looking away from the scene.

James nudged him. “Do you see this?” he whispered.

Peter glanced at the pair briefly before turning away again. “I do.”

“So I haven’t gone crazy?”

“You haven’t.”

Everything made sense now. The constant disappearances, the late nights, the keeping him in the dark. Sirius wasn’t planning a prank. He was planning makeout sessions with Remus. Somehow, in the midst of all the frustration of not knowing, James must’ve missed the fact that Remus vanished just as often as Sirius. He really needed to get his glasses checked or something.

He followed Peter’s lead and stared at the floor, the sound of his friends’ breaths filling his ears. He wanted nothing more than to disappear himself now.

“This is so wrong,” Peter muttered, squirming next to him.

“I know, but keep your voice down.”

“What a breach of privacy.”

“Peter, please-”

“We’re the worst friends ever.”

“Come on-”

Peter suddenly burst out of the closet, leaving a panicked James behind.

“We’re sorry!” he exclaimed and James really did facepalm this time. Sirius and Remus broke apart in alarm. “We didn’t mean to! It all just happened to fast!” Peter sobbed, falling to his knees as if begging for forgiveness.

“Where did you come from?” Remus asked just as Sirius’ eyes found James still standing in the closet. James could merely wave sheepishly.

“Prongs? What-”

“It was James’ idea!”

“Oh, Peter, come on!”

Peter pointed a finger at him. “You said you’d take the blame!”

“Only if we got caught before!”

“Caught? What’s going on?” Remus asked just as Sirius said, “What were you two doing in that closet?”

“James wanted to-”

“Woah, woah! Hold on a minute now.” James exited the closet and walked up to Peter’s side as Sirius and Remus sat up properly. “I, uh, guess I should explain myself.”

“You think?”

It was weird seeing Sirius angry. Remus merely looked surprised.

James took a deep breath. “See, you two aren’t the only ones who have kept your relationship quiet-”

They all collectively groaned and Peter stood up to give the back of his head a slap.

In the end, after James had explained what had happened, neither of them was too angry. Sirius even stared him straight in the eyes and said, “I can’t believe you two came out of the closet,” which made all of them laugh hysterically until the whole matter was forgotten.

Sirius never kept anything from him since that day, and James never broke any of his personal rules again.


End file.
